


Let Me Take Care of You

by Gallavich2018



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich2018/pseuds/Gallavich2018
Summary: Ian took care of Mickey after he came out.





	Let Me Take Care of You

"Big ol mo, huh?" Ian said as him & Mickey made their way back into The Alibi.

"Huge fucking mo for your goofy ass, Gallagher," Mickey grinned before sticking his tongue at Ian.

"Fuck Kev, I'm sorry," Mickey said as he started picking up splintered wood pieces, wincing in pain from the bruises starting to form on his body.

"Mickey, that piece of shit got what he had coming to him, this is nothing. Don't sweat it. Go the fuck home and take care of yourself and your man." Kev said winking and waving Ian & Mickey toward the door. 

"Thanks Kev, I owe you." 

"Let's get out of here, Mick."

Ian hugs Kev grimacing from the tenderness of his sore ribs. Placing his hand on Mickey's shoulder he gives it a soft, reassuring squeeze and guides him toward the door.

The bloody & battered men step out into the frigid Chicago air and begin their journey down the quiet streets toward Mickey's house. 

Neither of them could find any words. The gravity of what had just happened finally hitting them like a ton of bricks. They walked in silence. Ian blinked back tears. He had so much he wanted to say to Mickey. He wanted to tell him how proud he was of him. How sorry he was. That he meant everything to him despite the horrible things his father had said & done. 

Finally arriving at the house on Zemansky, Ian & Mickey entered the dark & unwelcoming dwelling only comforted by the fact they knew Terry wouldn't be back for a very long time. 

After entering the house Mickey throws his jacket on the couch and turns around to face Ian.

"My face really fucking hurts. How does it look?" Mickey asked Ian. 

"Fuck." Ian replied finally getting a real glimpse of the damage Terry had done to Mickey's face. 

"That good, huh?"

Ian walks over to Mickey and gently touches his face, green eyes filled with love and admiration. He carefully lifts Mickey's chin and bends down to place a soft kiss on his broken and bloody lips. Mickey flinches at first but then melts into Ian, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist and burying his head in his chest. Mickey listens to Ian's heartbeat. He listens to the beautiful thump of the heart that is meant for him.

"Let me take care of you." Ian says starting to unbutton Mickey's shirt. 

"Ian." Mickey whispers as blue eyes meet green. 

"We are covered in blood. We need a shower," Ian says as he finally removes Mickey's shirt and takes his hand to lead the brunette to the bathroom. 

Ian starts the shower and turns back toward Mickey. He kisses his forehead. His bloodied cheek. His cut lips. He unbuttons Mickey's pants and lets them drop to the ground. 

Mickey finally moves to help Ian take off his shirt, his pants, his boxers. Both men now naked Mickey stares at Ian's body and see's the ugly bruises forming on his abdomen. He gently touches the worst bruise. His hand lingering there as he remembers what his father did to him, did to Ian. Ian affectionately takes Mickey's hand to guide him into the shower. 

Mickey stands directly under the warm spray of the showerhead and immediately feels the sting of the cuts that litter his face. Leaning his head back he lets the water cascade over him, washing away the blood. 

Suddenly he feels Ian move in behind him. The redhead wraps his arms around his waist and peppers kisses on his shoulder. 

"This is really fucking gay, Gallagher." Mickey says as he turns around toward the taller man and smirks, letting Ian know his sense of humor is still very much there. "But I don't fucking care," Mickey continues, looping his arms around Ian's neck. 

Ian pulls Mickey in for a tight embrace as the red water swirls down the drain, washing away the horrible memories of the night. 

"Your face." Ian whispers sadly reaching for a washcloth. Wetting the cloth Ian brings it up to Mickey's tender and cut face and gently wipes the dark crimson streaks away. Mickey flinches but quickly relaxes, he's had worse injuries but never had anyone to take care of him. 

After washing the blood from each other's bodies, Ian & Mickey embrace each other under the warm spray, letting it relieve their sore muscles and bruised bodies. 

Mickey finally leans up to press a soft kiss on Ian's lips. Ian gently parts Mickey's lips with his tongue and kisses his lover slowly, tenderly. The redhead feels Mickey's dick harden as the kiss deepens. Smirking into the kiss Ian places his hands on Mickey's full ass cheeks, pulls him closer, encouraging him to rut his hardon again the taller man's thigh. 

"Mmmmmm," Mickey hums licking his lips, staring into green eyes in anticipation, "want you," Mickey continues as he pulls Ian back in for a hungry kiss. 

Turning the faucet off Ian grips Mickey's thick cock and slowly starts to stroke him. "I'll try to be gentle," Ian croons kissing Mickey into the wall. 

Getting on his knees Ian takes Mickey's leaking dick into his mouth and licks at his slit loving the taste of his lover on his tongue. 

"Let me take care of you," Ian hums around Mickey's dick as it lays heavy and delicious on his tongue. 

"Get the fuck up here," Mickey demands, missing Ian's lips on his.

Ian stands and slots his mouth with Mickey's, letting the older man use his tongue to explore Ian's mouth, tongues dancing. 

Taking Ian's hand Mickey guides it to his tight hole, "I need you inside me, get me ready." 

Ian teases Mickey's hole running his finger over the entrance and then carefully dips his finger into the warm, tight opening. Letting his finger move in and out he enters another. Mickey gasps into his ear, making the redhead painfully harder. 

"Fuck, Ian, I need you."

Ian steps out of the shower and kisses Mickey from the bathroom to the bed, still prepping Mickey's ass all the way. Laying Mickey down on the bed Ian grabs for the bottle of lube nearby, slicks his fingers and starts working his hole again. 

Ian removes his fingers, earning a frustrated huff from Mickey, the redhead squeezes lube into his hand and strokes his dick to ready himself for Mickey. Ian pulls Mickey's ass to the edge of the bed and enters the brunette in one slow thrust. Forgetting about the injury to his ribs a jolt of pain courses through his body and a pained yelp escapes his lips.

"Fuck!!" Ian tries to stifle the cry as pleasure mixes with pain. Mickey's tight ring of muscles clenches onto Ian's throbbing dick as the redhead also registers pain with each thrust. 

Ian pushes through the pain and as his green eyes lock on blue he continues his long, measured thrusts, wanting to enjoy every moment inside his lover. He wants Mickey to feel every inch of him, wants him to feel so full. 

Mickey knows Ian is in pain, he can see it on his face. Mickey can also see the sadness in his eyes, can see the way Ian blames himself for what Mickey's father did to him. The feelings overwhelm Mickey as he blinks back tears and starts to feel that familiar fire building in his groin. Mickey reaches down and starts to stroke his thick cock. "Fuck Ian, you fill me up so good. I'm gonna fucking cum." 

Ian grins and thrusts faster, ignoring the pain coursing through his body and focusing on the fire creeping into his own groin. "Me too, Mick. Fuck! All I want to do is take care of you. All I want to do is make you feel good."

The men orgasm simultaneously, both cumming harder than they ever had before. Ian retrieves a towel and cleans up Mickey and himself and lays down next to the older man. "One helluva night, huh?" Ian questions taking the brunette's hand in his, kissing tattoed knuckles.

"You could say that," Mickey says placing a soft kiss on Ian's lips.

Ian's ignores the pain in his ribs again and wraps himself around Mickey, pulling the blanket up around them. "I'm sorry, Mick." Ian whispers, tears welling in his eyes. 

"I know." Mickey promises pulling Ian closer.


End file.
